


A non-descript winter holiday miracle

by ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: As the holidays arrive in Remnant Ruby is stuck in a horrible blizzard that halts her journey back to her wife and daughter.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A non-descript winter holiday miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamiKali20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/gifts).



Non-descript winter holiday, Remnant's version of our world's many holidays during the winter season but for Remnant there is only one and with it not being descriptive it allows the people of this world to make their own traditions without limitations from offer factors. So on this joyous occasion instead of looking out of the window for a man dressed in a red suit Jasmine Rose was waiting for a silver eyed weapon enthusiast wearing a red cloak or as she would call her Mom by the windowsill in the living room of their home in Patch just off the coast of Vale. "Jasmine sweetie, it's time for bed" Weiss Rose calls out to the four year old as she walks past the vastly decorated tree with presents for the members of the household and a few for other family members ready to be opened the next day. 

"But Momma!" Jasmine protested looking round from the window and up at her other mother "No buts young lady, I already let you stay up longer than usual" Weiss replies, bending down slightly to be at eye level with her daughter. "But Mommy isn't back yet, she promised she'd be back before I went to bed" Jasmine says making Weiss frown slightly as Ruby had said when she last called that she would be back before Jasmine went to bed on the big day of the holiday but unfortunately in that time of the call and this moment a quite harsh blizzard had rolled up onto the area of Vale including Patch, obviously holding up the silver eyed warrior. "I know sweetie but she's probably been held up by the blizzard" Weiss explains sadly before picking up her young daughter and holding her in her arms "Will she be here tomorrow?" Jasmine asks, laying her head on Weiss' shoulder.

"I don't know sweetie but I don't think she will be judging by the blizzard" Weiss answers sighing as she stroked Jasmine's hair from the back of her head down to just below her shoulders where Jasmine's snow white hair transcended to red. After Jasmine had settled into her mother's arms Weiss brought the young Snowpetal to her room and laid Jasmine down on her bed then pulling the covers over her head playfully resulting in a cute giggle from Jasmine as she pulled it back down to under her neck. Weiss smiled at her daughter as she grabbed Jasmine's Beowolf plushie and put it under the covers so Jasmine could cuddle up with it as she slept "Now, would you like me to read you a bedtime story?" Weiss asks, smiling warmly at Jasmine who nodded happily in response. 

Weiss stood up and walked over to Jasmine's bookshelf and grabbed the copy of Fairy tales of Remnant that was there before sitting down beside her daughter and opened up the book to the contents "Now what would my beautiful little Snowpetal like for me to read to her tonight? How about The warrior in the woods or maybe The story of the seasons?" Weiss asks, smiling lovingly as she picked out Jasmine's favourite fairy tales. "The story of the seasons!" Jasmine answered excitedly with a cute wide smile on her face making Weiss smile and chuckle from her daughter's cute reaction "Okay, okay. Deep in the forests of Remnant, beside a great and powerful lake, there lived an old wizard" Weiss began to read in a sweet and calming tone which like many nights before hand, made Jasmine drift off to a deep and peaceful slumber.

Once Weiss was sure that Jasmine was fast asleep she closed the book and placed a gentle kiss on Jasmine's forehead before pulling the covers over her to be comfortable, then carefully putting the book back on the bookcase. Once Weiss was out of Jasmine's room she smiled more as she grabbed a few extra presents for the young Rose out of hers and Ruby's locked cabinet where they kept all of their Hunter gear and uniforms which after seeing one of Ruby's old uniforms made her sigh and worry about her wife out there in the cold, unforgiving embrace of Remnant's winter. After the extra presents for Jasmine were laid under the decorated tree she sat on the couch and pulled out her scroll from her pocket before trying to get in contact with her wife but with no luck considering the current condition of the blizzard that was raging on outside.

So where was Weiss' crater face I hear you ask, well at this moment Ruby was flung into a nearby tree with a understandable scream before falling to the snow covered ground with Crescent Rose falling beside her, blade side down into the ground making Ruby's eyes widen "Holy Schneet" Ruby says quietly blinking a couple of times to herself at the quite cartoonish way her weapon landed before the loud growl of a Beowolf shaped her back to reality so she can grab Crescent Rose by the handle to quickly switch the weapon to it's sniper configuration and use it as a shield to block the incoming Beowolf paw more importantly it's claws which from the force of swing slightly pushed Ruby back making small grooves in the snow where her feet was while Ruby also made and made a audible grunt of being strained as she blocked the Beowolf's attack successfully.

Once she had blocked the attack she quickly activated her semblance Petal Burst to get behind the Beowolf and shooting it in the head with Crescent Rose making the creature of Grimm fall to the ground and dissipating into black ash making the silver eyed warrior smirk as she cocks her weapon dropping a sniper round casing to the snow covered ground while Ruby set her sights on the incoming pack of Beowolfs. Ruby worked out her plan of attack in her mind before setting her sight on the closets Beowolf by running up to the creature and deflecting it's attack with Crescent Rose before doing a roundhouse kick against it's jaw making an audible crunch of something breaking before the Beowolf hit the ground hard but with no time to react as the scythe wielder placed the barrel of the weapon against the back of the Beowolf's head before pulling the trigger.

Once the second Beowolf had dissipated Ruby moved her focus onto the furthest Beowolf before sprinting towards it dodging the other Beowolfs attacks occasionally vaulting over a few of the creatures then leaping at the the Beowolf that was once the furthest away from her and putting it in a choke hold with her legs while twisting around towards the pack and opening fire on them with her weapon killing multiple of the creatures simultaneously as she fell backwards towards the ground. When Ruby's back hit the ground and the Beowolf that was trapped in the choke hold continued to thrash about Ruby stabbed the creature in the head with the blade that was at the end of her weapon, quickly killing the Beowolf and turning it to ash then getting to her feet quickly making the snow beneath her feet crunch.

Ruby checked her aura level on her scroll for a split second seeing that it had become half depleted by the fight but mostly because of the sub zero temperatures of the area that her aura was protecting against even with the warmer clothing she was wearing, as she found out the current percentage of her aura she quickly switched Crescent Rose to it's scythe configuration along with it's classic sound that to this day made the silver eyed warrior smile like it was the first day of using it after it's construction. After the scythe blade had fully extended Ruby plunged it into the skull of the Beowolf before pulling the trigger causing the recoil of the weapon to pull the head and spine of the creature of Grimm to be pulled out from the rest of the body but quickly dissipate into ash before cutting another Beowolf in half during the same swing after Ruby had changed the direction of where the blade was facing with the upgrade that she got from Atlas during the days of Salem.

After the blade was reversed Ruby brought it down on two Beowolfs slashing them in half for a split second before instantly turning to ash, once the Beowolfs were down the blade of the scythe then switched back to its regular position. After about half an hour of Grimm slaying with the snowy ground littered in sniper round casings Ruby was getting exhausted and her weapon was increasing in weight making the silver eyed warrior use her semblance to get out of the middle of the horde and to the front of it. "It's been fun guys but I've got a wife and little girl to get back to" Ruby says confidently while putting Crescent Rose back into its holster once it was transfigured to it's compact mode, once the weapon was secured into its holster Ruby then shut her eyes and steadied her breathing which was noticeable due to the cold temperature of the area.

Unfortunately as Ruby was readying her silver eyes ability a Alpha Beowolf struck her against the side of the head shattering her aura while also causing the young huntress to be flung across the forest and off a nearby cliff away from the creatures of Grimm but plummeting towards the ground. Slightly disoriented Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose from it's holster before transforming it to it's scythe configuration and using it to slow her decent by plunging the blade into the side of the cliff which works immensely but once she gets a foot from the ground the scythe blade lost its grip causing Ruby to fall and hit the ground hard with Crescent Rose falling beside her. Groaning loudly Ruby raised her head from the ground with a few specs of snow on her face, blinking a few times so the snow was out of her eyes which only revealed that most of the items that were in her backpack were now scattered around the area.

Ruby then attempted to get back on her feet but due to her disoriented state and low aura due to both the cold atmosphere as well as the fight before hand, she ended up stumbling back onto the snow covered ground groaning afterwards as her face was now buried in the snow. Through chattering teeth Ruby slowly pulled her legs into her chest "S-so c-c-cold" Ruby says to herself as her eyelids become heavy while trying to crawl her way closer to her open backpack where her scroll was located which at this moment was flashing brightly indicating that someone was trying to get in contact with her. When Ruby wasn't even half way to her backpack she passed out in the snow due to the cold as more of that same substance began to lightly cover the silver eyed warrior with an outstretched hand towards her backpack with her scroll still flashing inside the backpack indicating a worried individual trying to get in contact with the scythe wielder.

Darkness, that is all that Ruby saw as she fell deeper and deeper into her slumber due to the cold temperature draining her energy while more and more snow fell onto her unconscious body almost burying it while in her mind different scenes of her life played in front of her. But the one memory that stood out to her and the one that played the longest was a moment from her childhood during the same time of year as right now which was also the same time as Summer going missing "Daddy, when's Mommy coming home?" Young Ruby asks as she looks up at Taiyang when she was looking out of the window "I don't know sweetie, I really wish I knew" Taiyang answers sadly while picking up the young Ruby into his arms as that memory faded to white before being replaced by a premonition of what might happen in Jasmine's life if she wasn't there.

The scene was of a worried Weiss sitting on the couch in their living room, in their home of Patch while playing with her wedding ring as Jasmine was colouring in a colouring book on the coffee table "Why did Mommy leave us Momma?" Jasmine asked sadly looking back at her mother "She didn't leave us, she just…" Weiss tries to explain but couldn't find the correct words to say which only upset the young girl more. "Why did she even say she'd come back when she was just leaving us?!" Jasmine yells angrily getting up and running up the stairs with Weiss following close behind her to calm the young Snowpetal down and to maybe explain Ruby's actions. With one of Ruby's worst fears being seen before her eyes even with it being a premonition, the silver eyed warrior awoke with a large gasp of air while sitting up, disturbing the snow that fell on her and around her.

As Ruby was fully awoken from her small nightmare she looked around and began to collect her items before putting them in her backpack were she'd see her scroll had lost power due to it being on from the calls, once Ruby had put the last of her items into her backpack she picked up Crescent Rose and transformed it into its compact form to put it in it's holster while simultaneously throwing her backpack over a single shoulder. After Ruby had secured her weapon in it's holster she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head then went on her way towards her home which luckily wasn't that far away considering that she needed to roughly get to that area to then proceed home, breathing heavily as she walked along the snow covered path making that same snow crunch beneath her feet before reaching a crossroads with the right path taking her to the docks of patch and the left would take her towards her home.

With several more crunches of the snow beneath her feet Ruby was finally outside her home, grabbing her key from one of the compartments on her belt usually used for spare Dust or ammo for Crescent Rose, she pushed the key into the doors lock and gently unlocked the door which made an audible click to show that action had happened. With a creak of the door Ruby entered her home to see Weiss sleeping on the sofa with one of Ruby's old cloaks being used as a makeshift blanket which coincidentally it was also one Weiss' coping mechanisms when Ruby was away on missions, the silver eyed warrior slowly walked over to the sofa taking off her cloak and backpack laying the cloak over the back of the sofa. Ruby then quietly placed her backpack onto the floor beside the arm of the sofa before running her fingers through Weiss snowy locks with a sweet smile on her lips but doing that caring motion awoke her ice queen of a wife.

"Your hands are freezing" Weiss comments smiling as she kept her eyes shut which made her dolt of a wife chuckle "I've just been out there for gods knows how long, I don't need more freezing cold comments" Ruby replies climbing over the couch to then cuddle with her wife, "You really worried me this time Petal" Weiss says turning around to face Ruby with her eyes now open. Ruby sighs and began to hold Weiss tightly in a reassuring manner "I'm so sorry Snowflake, I got caught up with a pack of Beowolfs and there was this alpha who-" Ruby tries to explain but stops Weiss began to kiss her wife tenderly and passionately for next few minutes before Weiss pulled back "You are such a dolt and your lips are freezing as well" Weiss says with sweet smile on plastered on her face resulting in a adorable giggle from the silver eyed warrior.

The next morning

Jasmine awoke the next morning smiling wide and seating up before ripping the blanket off of her which fell onto the floor then leaping off of her bed, running out of her room then carefully running down the stairs as she held onto the banister railing before seeing the vastly decorated tree with the extra presents that Weiss had put there the previous night. Weiss smiled when she saw her daughter smiling so excitedly with the sights of the presents after she had stepped out of the kitchen holding a mug of coffee "Good morning Snowpetal" Weiss says happily as she sets her mug down onto a coaster on the coffee table as Jasmine ran over to the tree in an attempt to open one of her presents but was stopped by Weiss as she picked her daughter up making the young Snowpetal pout cutely while being sat down on the couch. 

"Okay now close your eyes and hold out your hands" Weiss says sweetly making Jasmine do as she was told thinking that her mother wanted to give her a specific present so she held out her hands flat "Not like that" Weiss informs chuckling which only confused her young daughter as she tried to figure out what her mother meant by that. As Jasmine had her eyes closed while simultaneously trying to figure out what her mother meant by holding her hands out, Ruby slowly walked down the stairs still wearing her pajamas before carefully inserting herself in between Jasmine's outstretched arms. "Happy Non-descript winter holiday sweetie" Ruby greeted smiling warmly at her daughter which instantly made the young girl open her eyes and hug her mother tightly "Mommy!" Jasmine squeals happily, making both of her parents smile and chuckle lightly. 

After a few hours of Jasmine opening all of her presents with Weiss and Ruby sat on the couch behind her watching as their young daughter open each of her presents with Jasmine's expression turning more and more happier with each present she opened with a few presents getting a special treatment of being hugged by the overly excited four year old. Once Jasmine had finished opening her presents she began playing with the new toys she had gotten while Ruby and Weiss drank their coffees and watched their daughter play before Ruby grabbed a small present and handed it to her ivory haired wife "Happy Non-descript winter holiday Snowflake" Ruby says smiling wide making Weiss smile just as wide as her daughter when she was opening her presents. Once the presents wrapping paper was torn off Weiss saw a navy blue necklace sized box making her smile more as she opened it.

Once the box was opened Weiss saw a beautiful silver necklace with the chain of it made to look like a flowers stem with a engraved sapphire that was made to look like hers and Ruby's combined emblems "Ruby, it's beautiful" Weiss says tearing up as she looked at the piece of jewellery in its box making Ruby smile more as she carefully out of its box and put it around Weiss' neck. Weiss held up her hair so Ruby could see how to put the piece of jewellery securely around her wife's neck, once that was done weiss let her fall back down to place while turning to face her wife "Thank you so much Petal" Weiss says smiling as she kisses Ruby's cheek then grabbing a much larger present from under the tree that was addressed to Ruby and handed it to the silver eyed warrior who eagerly teared off the wrapping paper to see a scrapbook titled "Memories of the Rose's".

Ruby began to tear up as she flicked through the pages in the scrapbook seeing pictures of her, Yang, Taiyang, Summer, Qrow, Zwei when they were younger then getting to the section of her, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and others during their days of Beacon with all leading up to the more recent memories of her, Weiss and Jasmine being a happy and caring family. Once Ruby had completely looked through the pages of pictures she pulled Weiss into a passionate kiss which was happily reciperated by the ice queen but the moment was short lived when Jasmine had looked behind her to see her two mothers kissing "Ewww, get a room" Jasmine says making the couple chuckle as they then picked up their young daughter and cuddled her while placing multiple kisses on her face as the snow outside the Rose household began to settle.

THE END


End file.
